A little insight
by Genesisgoboom
Summary: Katara was always a bit to nosey for her own good, after being caught reading something she shouldn't have. Zuko makes her read the rest in front of him. Zutara
1. Dairies of a fire Prince

Dairies of a Fire Prince

_Entry1: This is Stupid, why would something like this keep me Calm! Uncle is Wrong about this!_

_Entry2: Went to south pole. Avatar is a child, he cant be more then 10 or 11, Yet still he got away from us! Though I am glad he used my mattress to stop me, also glad I did not fall into the water. Ship still stuck. WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!_

_Entry3: Commander _Zhao_ is a Dick!_

_Entry4: remind me not to go to Kyoshi again; I do not like getting kicked in the face by a girl._

_Entry5: Uncle got captured today, I don't know what's worse, having him here, lord knows the sight of him naked has left a mental scar as deep as the one on my face, or not having him here. The silence is giving me a headache._

_Uncle left a trail for me to follow. He knew I would come after him. Insufferable old man!_

_Saw the Avatar! Actually I thought I did… it might have been a cloud, still following uncles trail._

_Uncle acussed me of wanting to make a dramatic entrance! Sai I was waiting to free him at the moment that looked best for me! I shouted at him that it wasn't true! But he just smiled and handed me tea. Uncle makes nice tea…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara dropped the scroll and gasped

"What are you doing!"

Zuko stormed into the room and snatched the scroll from her hands, Katara backed away and then stood her ground

" I saw a fire emblem on it, I thought… well I didn't know what to think!, for all I know it could have been some secret mission"

"WHAT!"

"Well what do you expect!?"

Zuko strode across to her and shoved the parchment into her hands

"It's not a secret mission! Read it! Then you will see!"

"I really… don't think that's necessary now Zuko"

" What? You don't want to read it when I know! Read it! Maybe then you might trust me!"

Zuko turned his back on her and removed his shirt, throwing it to the bed before laying down on it. Katara looked at him and felt a little unsure about what to do, she was caught snooping, and now he wanted her to pry some more, this was his diary, she knew that after the first entry… yet she had kept reading… the situation was… embarrassing.

She sat at the end of his bed and opened the scroll again…

_Entry5: _Zhao_ is a dick!!_

"Nice…"

"What?"

Zuko sat up and looked over her shoulder to see where she was reading from…

"Well he was… just keep reading"

_Entry6: Uncle needs a new hobby. I dislike Pirates. I must remember to get back at that water tribe boy! And what is with the Girl! I was nice to her! I even offered to give her back that necklace I found… Uncle made some comment about me knowing it was hers. I mean, who else would own it! Its not like there are a lot of people wearing these! anyway… she was not impressed with my offer. The Avatar got away again. And the Pirates broke my boat! Still have the necklace though! That's something!_

"Yeah… this is nice and all Zuko, but I don't see how me reading about you calling me that girl and bragging over having my necklace is going to gain my trust"

Zuko lay back in the bed and said nothing, but he did jab her lower back with his knee to get her to continue reading

_Entry7: Mental note, listen to uncle more, I had a fight with the crew. Though for some reason, they seem to be nice to me now that the storm has passed. Saw Avatar, didn't catch him. He looked sad._

" A Storm? That must have been that time Sokka got caught in a storm and we went to save him, we got really sick after that."

Zuko maneuvered himself so he could look at Katara

"Do you comment on everything? Or is it just that you want to embarrass me more by making comments on my journal entries?"

"Well I do like to comment on things, I guess the embarrassing you is just a perk"

_Entry8: _Zhao_ is a Dick! Saved Avatar… well that felt weird to write. He asked me something though, he said, if things had been different, could we be friends… I suppose we did work well together, and he did save me from _Zhao_…_

"Was that the time Aang went to get medicine to help us?"

" I don't know.. all I know is he was captured, and I had to get him out of there"

Katara looked at him and narrowed her eyes slightly

"so you could restore your own honor"

"at the time yes…"

" I suppose it was your idea to get him to feed us frogs aswell?"

Zuko sat up and laughed, Katara stared at him wide eyed, it was… not a sound she was used to

"He mentioned something about having to get his friends to suck on frogs, I thought he was joking!"

"Oh… it was no joke…"

Katara smiled and read some more

_Entry9: Why do people LIKE to destroy my ship! This time it was a woman! WHY ARE WOMEN CRAZY! We got her to find that other crazy water tribe woman. And she is Not way to pretty for me! That water tribe girl is… well… Argh! She could be my girlfriend if I wasn't hunting her! This has nothing to do with her being pretty! I wasn't even hunting for her! Stupid woman and her stupid remarks! Found Avatar! HE STOLE MY NECKLACE!... didn't catch him…. On a side note… Uncle is a pervert._

Zuko looked over her shoulder and then looked away. The grin on Katara's face was practically splitting it from ear to ear.

"Your necklace eh? And you think I am pretty, oh Zuko that's sweet"

" I am beginning to think this is a bad Idea…."

Zuko groaned and Straightened himself on his bed so he could sit beside her properly…

"well… Keep reading"


	2. Just keep reading woman!

_Entry10: _Zhao_ is a Dick!... I hate Pirates!_

"How informative"

"Oh shut up and read woman"

_Entry11: infiltrated North Pole, not as hard as _Zhao_ is making it out to be. Fought Katara, She found a master, and she beat me… Sun came up, I beat her. Caught avatar, North Pole is very cold. Katara beat me again… Must ask for a rematch one day… Avatar saved me… again; this is not looking good on me. _Zhao_ killed a coy fish, turns out it was the moon spirit, Avatar went crazy. Ocean spirit killed _Zhao_. I don't know how I feel about that or any of this…_

"You're not very good at writing dairies you know, your meant to put your feelings into it… this is more like a battle report"

Zuko frowned at her and looked out the window

"Well, I guess I didn't know what I was feeling, let alone enough to write it down, and this is a journal, not a dairy..."

"Right…"

_Entry12: Azula came to get me, she told me that I could go home, but she was lying… Azula always lies. Cut off my pony tale… I feel naked_

"I liked your pony tail"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sokka and I had a conversation about it one day when your crazy sister was chasing us."

Zuko smiled and looked at her

"Well, if it's any consolation, it will grow back, eventually, I like how you wear your hair down now, it's… flowy"

"Flowy…"

"Ergh… Just keep reading..."

_Entry13: Uncle got himself poisoned, what is it with him and tea!! A girl named Sun, she brought us home, fed us, she talked about the fire nation like she was terrified of it… well, I suppose if I were in her position… I would be to. Stole her ostrich horse. I don't think uncle is happy about that._

"So… a girl welcomes you to her home… feeds you… and then you… steal her Ostrich horse. Nice…"

"Hey, we were down on our luck, and Uncle was tired from walking, I am not saying it was the right thing to do, but I made a lot of mistakes back then"

Katara frowned and looked to him, he seemed to be telling the truth, but she had trusted him once before, her frown deepened when he could not hold her gaze, she looked back to the page then…

_Entry14: I hate acting like a peasant and worse! Uncle seems to enjoy it! I fought to get him things I thought he would like, but he went on about how it was dishonorable! I think its time we separated…_

"You abandoned your Uncle! After all he had done for you!"

"I was confused! I didn't get what he was trying to tell me!"

Zuko was still looking away from her, her brow furrowed and she guffawed and read the next entry

_Entry15: helped a family today, it felt good, they are being oppressed by earth bending soldiers, they are nothing more then bullies! But when it came down to it, the town chose those bullies over me, just because I am a firebender. Are we all that bad? I thought our take over was meant to be for the good of the world…_

"Did you really think that?"

"What?"

Katara reached out her hand and pushed on his shoulder so he would look at her

"That the Firenation taking over would really be good for the world?"

Zuko could not meet her in the eye. But when he spoke, it was in a soft tone.

"My Father. He would go on day after day, about how we the Firenation where spreading our gifts around the world, about how we were making it a better place by doing this, he told me… told all his people, that though the world did not seem to be in balance, in the end, it would serve for the greater good…"

"It sounds like you have that speech memorized…"

"It's hard to forget, when you have the memory of it burnt to your face. The day my Father gave me this scar, I swore that I would never disrespect him or his teachings again… but I guess I was a fool back then…"

"Zuko... I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"It's okay Katara… you had no reason to know"

_Entry16: Followed Azula who was tracking the Avatar. She embarrassed me, why does she insist on calling me that ridicules name! Uncle came back, I actually missed him. Azula turned on uncle and I struck out at her. Strangely, in that moment, fighting beside the avatar felt right… it somehow fit. But I can't! I can't accept that! When Katara offered to help Uncle, I lashed out at her and the rest of them, I am meant to hunt the avatar! That is my destiny!_

"You know… I notice your not calling me 'that crazy water tribe woman anymore"

"Well, it's hard to say that about someone who beat you… twice"

Katara smiled and looked down at the paper, and then she looked up to him again…

"Are you Really comfortable with me doing this?

"No. Keep reading"

_Entry17: Uncle has woken up, I asked him to teach me more advanced moves. He tried to show me how to create lightening, but I just can't get it right! Why! Why can't I do anything right!! He showed me how to deflect lightening instead, but he won't let me try it with real lightening, why won't he trust me!_

"You wanted him to shoot lightening at you?"

Zuko had the grace to look embarrassed

"Well… I was frustrated, and I wanted a real test…"

"Right…."

Zuko stood up and flailed at her. "What! I needed to see if I was strong, what's wrong with that?!"

Katara smirked and waved a hand

"Oh nothing, I just didn't realize how alike you and my brother are"

"I am NOT Like your Brother!"

"Uh huh…"

"Just Read the damn Dairy woman!"

"I thought it was a 'journal'"

The face Zuko made had her giggle and look back to the page.

_Entry18: Uncle has weird friends, they attack us, they announce we are fugitives with a bounty on our heads, and they put us into flower pots! Now we are going to Ba sing se!_

"You went to Ba Sing Se in flowerpots?

"No, we only went out of the city in them, after that we walked."

"Right… But why flower pots?"

"I dunno, something to do with an organization that Uncle Iroh is in, it has to do with Pai sho, and the white lotus tile… I don't know what happened because they would not let me into the meeting"

"Oh little prince Zuky not important enough for a meeting"

"Zuky!"

Katara went a touch red and coughed, shifting on the bed in an uncomfortable manner.

"Yeah… I am going to keep reading now…"

_Entry19: on a ship to the city, the food is awful on it, so a young fellow called Jet and his group assisted me in getting food from the captain._

"Jet?! You knew Jet?"

"Well… I wouldn't say I knew him, I helped him to get food for the people on the ship… that's all… we… didn't really get along well after that…"

"What happened?"

Zuko sat back down on the bed beside her, bumping her slightly to the air with the weight of the decent…

"You will see."

Entry20: My Uncle is a shameless flirt. And has no concept of undercover! He just firebended to heat his tea! WHAT IS IT WITH HIM AND TEA! I think Jet might have seen.

"Your uncle really seems to like tea…"

"You have no idea, that time he was poisoned it was because he made a flower into tea, he thought it was a dragon lily or something. Kept going on about how delicious a tea it made"

Katara tucked her feet under her and put a hand to the bed as she lent back upon it.

"When did he start appreciating tea so much?"

Zuko opened his mouth to answer, and promptly closed it. He got a thoughtful look into his eyes and then frowned.

" I don't really know… now that I think about it, I don't know a lot about my uncle, I mean, I thought I did, but I was wrong about a lot of things, I used to think he was useless, lazy, did nothing but played pai sho and Drank tea. It took me a while to realize, that he was strong, and he always gave good advice, and more then that, he was more of a father to me in the three years we traveled together, then all the time I spent with my own father."

Katara stared at Zuko in silence, this did not seem to settle with him very well as he began to stir uncomfortably…

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like someone you pity!"

"There is nothing wrong with a person feeling sorry for you Zuko… it's just… I never gave any thought as to what you had been going through… I guess it's a bit much for me to take in all at once"

Zuko pressed against her side and reached for the scroll, unfurling it a bit more

"If I had realized this was going to be a therapy session, I would not have agreed to this…"

Katara laughed and nudged him in the side with her elbow

"You're the one that MADE me do it."

"Yeah well… I guess I still make mistakes…"

Katara lent in to him just enough to make him uncomfortable

"Well, if you like, I could stop now"

Zuko poked the page and then turned her head to look at it

"The writings on the page, not my face!"

Katara smiled thinking his face right there and then, in his state of embarrassment held a lot more amusement then the scroll.


	3. Coming to an Understanding

_Entry 21: Again with the Tea! Uncle has gotten us jobs in a tea shop, and even at home, its tea tea tea! I am seriously getting worried about him. Oh and on a side note, I was right about Jet, he did see my uncle heat his tea… I did get a chance to let out some pent up aggression though. It felt good_

"Pent up aggression?"

Zuko smiled and waved his hands to the air.

"Well, I couldn't fire bend, so I got to use my swords, Jet was really tough, but I could not let people know we were firebenders, Uncle was really trying, and… Wait… Give me that!"

Zuko made a grab for the scroll and instinctively Katara evaded his motion.

"What?"

Katara stood up and look at Zuko who was now sprawling on the bed at his failed attempt to acquire his journal

"You can't read the next part!"

"Why not!"

"It's Personal!"

Katara Laughed and turned her back to him opening the scroll a bit more, a solid weight hit her back and she was sent flying to the ground, Zuko atop of her.

Zuko reached for the scroll but Katara arched her back sharply and sent him tumbling to the side, without a moment to compose himself he found Katara straddling over him pinning his arms down with her knees.

And from that position she began to read the next entry aloud

"Entry22: I love how you number them Zuko"

"Get off me!"

"No, Entry22: Okay uncle needs to stop arranging things for me, this time he set me up on a date! Seriously I think he is getting a bit too comfortable here! It's like he is settling down to stay forever! Though the girl was nice, her name was Jin, and she did seem to like me… Urgh, I even firebended to make her happy, what's wrong with me! Though the kiss did feel nice… but I am not even going there! She is to forward for me anyway."

Katara laughed and looked down at Zuko.

"This is it? This is what you were getting so hot and bothered about"

"Not as hot and bother as I am about to get if you don't get off me!"

"Oh hush up and take it like a man, does this mean I beat you three times now?"

"Get off"

Katara stood up, grinning she offered him a hand; he stared at it like it would bite him, but eventually took it.

"I don't usually write about that kind of stuff, it's just, I had nothing else to write about that day"

Zuko was flushed and seemed to be looking for the quickest way out of the room, his eyes returning to the window a lot. Katara laughed and sat to the bed.

"I take it back, your nothing like my brother"

"What?"

"Nothing, come sit down on the bed before you hurt yourself"

"I would not hurt myself! How could I hurt myself from standing up?"

"It's a figure of speech Zuko, besides, there is nothing wrong in liking a kiss, and I don't see why you didn't want me reading this."

"It's embarrassing"

"I don't see anything embarrassing here, in fact, I think it was rather sweet, firebending to make her happy… though I fail to see how it could make her happy…"

"There was a fountain, it had candles around it, she wanted me to see how the light reflected in the water, but all the candles were out… I had her close her eyes, then I lit them for her…"

Katara looked slightly stunned; she stared at him until he felt the need to break the silence.

"She was nice to me! I didn't want to see her disappointed"

"No, I... it's not that... I just didn't realize you were… a romantic"

"I am NOT a Romantic! I just didn't want to see her sad!"

"Zuko, that was romantic…"

"Just Shut up and"

"Read the damn scroll woman" Katara ended for him and he grinned, and she took note that he actually had a nice smile, which was also odd for her to remark as she could only ever think of him scowling at her

_Entry23: Uncle got offered a new tea shop today, this is getting out of hand, he is creating a life that we cant live, it will only hurt him more in the end if he keeps this up… I found out that the Avatar is in this city, if I find him, we can go back to our old life, our real life. At least that's what I thought, Uncle is right, this is not what I want to do. I let the bison go, and with it, possibly my last chance to catch the Avatar._

"So you really did set Appa free…"

Zuko frowned and then nodded

"I don't understand, if at this point, you were comfortable with who you were, and how you were living… then why?"

Katara felt his hand on hers and she drew her eyes to meet with his, there was a warmth in his gaze, but also a sadness

"Keep reading Katara… your jumping ahead…"

Katara felt her cheeks burning and she was suddenly all to aware now that he had removed his shirt, and was sitting right next to her, his hand now covering her hand. The thing was, Zuko did not seem to be aware of it himself, he was just staring at her. She forgot why for a moment and then seemed to jolt herself back to reality

"Read! Right! on it!"

_Entry24: I got sick today, I miss my mother…_

The entry was short, but it held more meaning then any words could express, Katara felt the same pain tugging at her heart as she felt that day she had been with him in the cave. The same day he had betrayed them.

She looked at him. But he was looking at the entry. The pain that he went through was clear on his face.

Katara unfurled the next entry and began to read

_Entry25: well I suppose I should get used to my life here, after all, its not so bad, we are living more like nobility here then we have done in three years, and with not having to worry about capturing the avatar, life seems pretty good. And we have been invited to serve tea to the emperor!_

Katara smiled and pointed to the last part.

"Your Uncle must have made quite an impression to be invited to see the emperor and serve him tea"

"I wish it was so simple…"

Zuko unfurled the next part, it was longer then most of his entries, Katara just watched as he did it, not really understanding why he had gone so quiet all of a sudden.


	4. Not just Blue and Red

_Entry26: AZULA! She Tricked me!... well nothing new there. But I never thought it would come to this. She offered me a way out of it, she said that I could help her catch the avatar, restore my honor…. I betrayed uncle… I don't know what I was thinking…_

_When she captured me, I was locked in a cave with the Water tribe girl Katara. She was hurt really badly by the fire nation. I don't know why, but I talked to her, about my mother. I felt so insecure around her, like I didn't want her judging me. Seeing me only as her enemy… and for a moment, she didn't, she told me that she might have a way to heal my scar… but.. Why would she do that for me? It was after that, that the avatar broke through. I felt so angry at him, saying he came to rescue me, I felt at peace there, in that moment. And he ruined it!_

_It was after they left. Azula came and she gave me my offer… I can't help thinking I made the wrong choice… though when asked, I told Azula that there was no way the avatar could have survived her blast… I just hope that that spirit water Katara has… wait. Why am I hoping the avatar is alive?_

Horror passed over Katara as she realized what had happened. Azula and Zuko had never been in cohorts with each other, and had she not came running into the Earth king saying he was there, Azula might never have found him…

She read on and her guilt compounded even more, Zuko had felt at peace when he was with her, but when Aang came for her… She should have made him go; she should have forced him to go with them…

"Zuko… this is…"

"I cant say for sure why I went against my uncle, or you, in that moment, when Azula told me I could have it all back, I guess I was blind, the thoughts of finally completing the mission that was set out for me, I could think of nothing else. I just wanted to go home"

"Home…"

Zuko looked at her for a moment and then away. Katara was finding it hard to look at him also, all the anger she had been feeling towards him, seemed to be ebbing away with each word she read.

"I guess, I mean, it's easy for me to forget that you were separated from your home. And those you cared about…"

"I wasn't separated; I just didn't realize that I had the people I cared about with me all along…"

Katara unfurled the scroll and read some more

_Entry 27: I am back home again, Father has forgiven me, I even have a girlfriend_, ("you had a girlfriend?" …………."just shut up and read")_but I still feel like something is missing. Azula told Father that I killed the Avatar, but I think she knows he is still alive, or could be, she is just using me, as always, why else would she have said it!_

"You really knew Aang was alive?"

"Not for sure no, but the thought that he could be was there, and I thought that was what was making me so unsettled"

She placed the scroll down for a moment and looked at him.

"Zuko, if you really have changed, then there is no point in beating yourself up over the past. We have forgiven you… but you have to forgive yourself as well"

"I know…"

_Entry28: I can't sleep right, I am going to go visit uncle, perhaps if I talk to him, I can convince him to change his mind, perhaps he could be released. Azula knows about it, but I don't care. I will convince uncle! Oh… and I hired an assassin to kill the avatar… just in case…._

"Okay… I take it back… your not forgiven"

Zuko smiled and poked her in the forehead, it felt weird to Katara, first, she really should have been mad at him, but she wasn't. Second, she really should have stormed out of the room after he poked her. But she didn't. And third, she really needed to stop looking at his upper half, it was becoming a distraction.

"I guess I really never learned, even after everything I had gone through, though… what did you call him? Combustion guy? I didn't really think he would find you guys, after all, it took a full army to stop the avatar, in my defense, I did not think one man could really kill him…"

Katara looked unconvinced

"Okay… Sorry, I promise I won't hire anymore more assassins to kill Aang"

"Good"

_Entry29: we got sent away to some dumb beach I used to go to when I was a child! This is stupid! What's worse is we have to stay with the two old crooners that think they are wiser then thou! And no matter how much I try to make Mai happy! I she just dismisses it, it's really frustrating, And what's worse! Other boys are interested in her! And she is not telling them to back off! It's like she doesn't even care! Like she has no concept of emotions, or what other people are feeling…. On a side not I did get to trash some haughty boy's house and get him into trouble… oh and mom hated Azula… that makes me feel a bit better about my life…_

"Wait, Mai was your girlfriend?"

"Yes…"

"As in, the needle throwing friend of your sister Mai?"

"Yes…."

"As in the chose to capture the avatar over her own brother Mai"

"She what?"

Zuko sat to attention when Katara said that and Katara smiled… or more smirked

"Oh yeah, Your little girlfriend wasn't willing to trade the earth king Boomi for her little brother, and instead decided to try and capture Aang with help from your sister and that bendy flexi girl Ty lee"

"I didn't know that…"

"You can do way better then the likes of her. You shouldn't just settle Zuko"

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have a welt on your face"

Katara frowned once again and turned to face him, he was looking away from her, when she tried to turn his face to look at her clearly, he pulled away. Katara tried again, but with more determination this time

"Now you listen to me Zuko! You have a scar, its not the end of the world, it does not make you ugly, and it does not make girls dislike you, I mean, That girl, Sun was it? She liked you, she even kissed you right?"

Though he was facing her, his eyes were not making contact, and to her speech all he could muster was a slight grunt and a nod

"And in the cave, it wasn't the Scar I was looking at when we were talking. It was you as a whole."

Zuko brought his eyes up to meet with hers and blinked slowly. It felt like the world was playing in slow motion as the words filtered into his mind…

"Urm… perhaps we should keep reading…"

The closeness was undeniable and just as Zuko became aware of it; Katara had already turned to begin reading again

_Entry30: okay… so now I am really confused… I got a message today, telling me I had to learn about my great grandfather's death… I learned some things about my family history… things I am not sure I ever wanted to learn… but… I don't know what this means, my hunt for the avatar… did father know? He must have known, he… was my mission nothing more then a sick joke to him?_

"What did you learn about your Great Grandfather?"

Zuko who had been just looking at her dragged his mind from the cottony feeling that had passed over it in the last few moments to try and form an answer

"My Great Grandfather?"

"Yes, it says here you learned something, and it was to do with the avatar."

"Well yes… that… I, I don't think now is really the time for me to be mentioning that… I don't think I am ready to talk about it…"

Katara just nodded at that

"Okay Zuko, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to…"

Katara continued reading

_Entry31: I went to a war meeting today… I got so worked up because I thought I was not invited to it, but in the end, everyone was waiting for me, I was so happy, it was everything I had ever wanted… but in the end… I just felt hollow, like I was acting someone else's life, Uncle was right… I really am playing out a destiny someone else chose for me… its time I did start asking myself the big questions._

Katara said nothing at this point and just read on.

_Entry32: I have decided, I am leaving to find the avatar, but this time, I will train him in firebending, I will help him to defeat my father and restore balance to the universe! I confronted my father, and I beat him in a challenge, I went then to set my uncle free, but he was already gone… I hope he is safe, Also, just before father challenged me, he said something, something I can't believe. He told me that my mother, she might be alive somewhere!_

"Zuko! That's Great!"

"What? You know you need to elaborate; I can't read your mind"

"Your mother Zuko! She's alive!"

"I don't know that for sure, I think he might have just said that to me, to delay me leaving, I can't trust his words alone… but when all this is over, I will look for her and find out the truth myself"

Katara smiled and then looked back to the page.

_Entry33: I arrived at the western air temple today, I guess I never really looked at it the last time I came here, but it really is stunning, Right now I am writing out my thoughts, because the animal I was talking to isn't giving me much advice, not that I really expected it to… but… when I finish this.. I will go down and talk to them._

_Okay I guess I should have seen that coming, but soaking me in water was a bit much._

_Burned the small girl… I really do being good badly._

_The Assassin came back, but he wouldn't listen to me, I tried to stop him, but he attacked me to. Then… I don't know what happened, the building kind of fell off the cliff, but the av... I mean Aang accepted me into his group; well they all did, sort of… I think Katara hates me… I guess I can't really blame her… Sokka seemed nice enough, though I could tell he was a bit… iffy about the situation… Toph… I am a bit worried about how she might get back at me… and as for Aang… I don't know what to do about Aang he was once my only hope for honor, and well, I guess he is my only hope for redemption now… I don't know if we can be friends like he once said, but I do hope we can get along…_

Katara was looking guilty again.

"I guess I did just snap at you…"

"Just a bit"

"Did you really talk to an animal?"

"Yes, it was a bagertoad"

"Did it help?"

"No… okay it did, but I still messed up when I went to talk to you, and then I hurt Toff"

"Yeah she still has to get you back for that one… And what's this about you not killing combustion guy?"

"What? Did you think I made that explosion?"

"Erm… yes"

Zuko grinned

"Alright, I killed combustion guy!"

"No you didn't! You lair! Lets see... yes, I think your right to be worried about Toph, I cant say much about your thoughts on Aang Sokka… well I think he might be a bit weirded out, though give him a week and he might start hounding you for details on secret tunnels into the fire palace"

"And you?"

The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them, and Katara smiled softly before looking at the words he wrote down

"I don't hate you Zuko, I just felt… betrayed… I put a lot of trust in you back in that cave. I don't know why, but I did…"

"I know… I really am sorry for what I did back then…"

"I think I believe you now Zuko…"

She unfurled the last part of the scroll and let her eyes scan over it

_Entry34: Okay… I was meant to start training Aang today… but, I don't know what's going on! I can't fire bend, it's like… poof, nothing, I think it has to do with me switching sides… I am going to tell them, maybe then I can go find uncle, he could teach Aang firebending instead!_

_Okay… Sokka is really annoying, I know it was only to try and help, but the poking… not appreciated. _

_Anng and I have decided to take a trip to the ruins of the Sun warriors, I don't know if it will help, but I will do whatever it takes…_

_Okay so we went to the ruins, we… Learned how to fire bend. I don't think I should write how, because if anyone were to read this, I would have broken a promise to someone, and… well… I also learned a new form. Anng wants to show it to the group..._

_Sokka is really annoying…._

"You were going to go find your Uncle?"

"I had a thought to…"

"But then? What would you have done?"

Zuko Frowned and actually thought about the question

"I possibly would have brooded, become grumpier then usual and then exploded in on my own uselessness"

Katara's eyebrows raised and then she laughed

"I always thought you had a high opinion of yourself Zuko"

"Not recently, if you look back on it, everything I have ever done in my life was a failure, every decision I made was wrong"

"Well your Right about my brother"

Zuko Smiled and stood, taking the scroll from her. Re-furling it and tying the band about it.

"So that makes one thing in how many mistakes"

"You're training Aang well"

"No the dragons did that, now all I am doing is showing him new forms."

"Well that's all any of us are doing now."

Katara stood up and put a hand to his shoulder

"Also, you let me read your Dairy"

"Journal"

"Yes… Dairy, and I no longer think you're a spy for Azula"

Zuko turned, he stood facing the Water tribe girl, this girl he had fought with, spent a moment of peace with, and now shared his private thoughts with, doing the only thing he could think to do, Zuko reached out for her, pulling her abruptly towards him, his arms locking around her back and his head buried to her shoulders.

Katara was caught off guard. And so she stood a bit stiff in his arms at first, not really knowing what was going on, slowly she raised her arms, letting her hands ease over his back.

He had hugged her, and she hugged him in return, and no matter how wrong it was, for Fire and water to be this close. There and then. It worked.

End.

(For now)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ I would like to thank Dragon Jadefire__ that helped me with the spellign of names, I was playing by ear so it is great to have the right spelling for them -_

_Thanks for reading! and for your reveiws! _


End file.
